Phone Call
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: Oneshot KIOTR. “Have I ever told you I love your voice when you’re half asleep?” asked Piotr.


Authors Note: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm starting on another long story! This one is going to be a Xietro, Romy, Jonda and a Kiotr, with other couples thrown in as I please. It's a no powers, AU. I'm really starting to like it. Look out for it! It's coming to a fanfiction near you, really soon!

BTW, in this story, Warren Worthington (I hope I spelled his name right) Is kind of a jackass. The guys (Kitty, Piotr, Remy and them) don't know about him, he's just an employee of Piotr's. I guess you could say this is an AU.

Phone Call

_Ring Ring. Do da dum dum, da do da dum._

_"Who the hell is waking me up from _sleep" thought Kitty as she blindly reached for her phone. She glanced at the screen in front and opened her eyes fully with a gasp as she read the name on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey," said a voice.

"Piotr," Kitty sighed. She crawled back into her covers, her phone still on her ear.

"How are you?" asked Piotr.

"Miserable," replied Kitty. "You don't know how hard it is to go to sleep without you here."

"It's probably just as hard as trying to go to sleep without _you_," replied Piotr.

There was silence on the phone as the two of them were just savoring each other's company, even if it was on the phone.

"I got the flowers you sent me," said Kitty. "They're beautiful."

"Only the best for you," said Piotr.

"Aww," said Kitty. She paused as she got up and went outside onto their balcony. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm still working on the Worthington piece," said Piotr. "Hopefully I'll be home by Sunday."

Kitty did a bit of quick math in her head.

"A whole five days," said Kitty. She sighed.

"The kids miss you," she told him. "Lida has been moping around since you've been gone and Seth is always asking for you."

"Tell them I'll be home soon, and I'll bring them stuff," said Piotr.

"Okay," said Kitty. She smiled. "Do I get anything?"

"Weren't the flowers enough?" asked Piotr. He laughed as he imagined the indignant look that he knew Kitty had on. "Just kidding Katya. I have something special in mind for you."

Kitty grinned, thinking dirty thoughts. "Really?" she asked.

"And it's not sex related," added Piotr.

"Damn," said Kitty as Piotr laughed.

"What is it?" Kitty asked him.

Piotr smiled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he said.

"You never said anything about it being a surprise," Kitty pointed out. "You just said you would bring me something."

"Fine," said Piotr. "It's a surprise."

"You can't see me, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you," said Kitty. Piotr laughed.

"Good to know my wife hasn't changed," said Piotr. "How was your day?"

"Remy caused another scene at _Sweet Revenge_," said Kitty.

"Really, what happened?" asked Piotr.

"This guy was following Rogue around, bothering her while she was being bartender, trying to dance with her, basically being her shadow and annoying her to no end," said Kitty. "So Rogue went to the bathroom, called Remy and he came and made sure that the guy would never lay eyes on Rogue again."

"Did you ban him?" asked Piotr.

"Nah," answered Kitty. "He was harmless, and Rogue didn't want to. Remy was trying to get him banned, but he doesn't own the club with the three of us."

"How _is_ Wanda?" asked Piotr. "I haven't heard much about her."

"She's alright," said Kitty. "She is still helping run _Sweet Revenge_, well, she's trying. There's not much she can do in bed."

"She must be going insane," said Piotr. "And with the mood swings from being pregnant…I'd hate to be John."

Kitty laughed. "Yeah," she said. "John looked so relieved when I went over there yesterday. As soon as he saw me he screamed, 'Kitty's here. Bye luv!' to Wanda, whispered a 'good luck' to me and ran out of the house."

Piotr chuckled.

"So what's going on with the art that Mr. Worthington wants to buy?" asked Kitty. She went back inside her room and crawled into the covers.

Piotr sighed. "We've finally found a location for it that Mr. Worthington likes," he said. "I've selected the supplies I will need, but they won't come in for a couple of days."

"Didn't you take supplies with you?" asked Kitty.

"I did," said Piotr. "But Mr. Worthington wants this to be 'absolutely perfect' so he _insists_ that I use brand new supplies, and all of them must be the most expensive supplies money can buy."

"Who is paying for those supplies?" asked Kitty.

"That is what we have been arguing over," said Piotr. "We came to the conclusion that he pays for the supplies and I'll cut the cost of the painting by 15."

"Do you get to keep the left over supplies?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah," replied Piotr.

"That's good," said Kitty. She yawned.

"Aw man, what time is it there?" Piotr asked.

Kitty glanced at her alarm clock. "2:03," she said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the time difference when I called," said Piotr.

"Can't I just talk to you for a little bit more?" asked Kitty. "I miss you so much."

"Are you working tomorrow?" asked Piotr.

"No," replied Kitty. "The kids have tomorrow off, so I'm staying home to watch them. There's no _way_ I am letting Jubilee watch them again."

"Okay," said Piotr. "Are you in bed right now? Or at the balcony?"

"In bed," answered Kitty.

Piotr paused, trying to form a mental picture.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"My pink lace camisole and the boy shorts with your name on the butt," said Kitty.

Piotr smiled, imagining his wife of ten years lying on his bed.

"You better be wearing those shorts," he said. "They brand you as _mine_. Maybe you should wear them all the time."

Kitty laughed softly, sleep starting to claim her. "I think having Remy and John around is enough," she said.

"Have I ever told you I love your voice when you're half asleep?" asked Piotr.

Kitty laughed again. "Ew, my voice sounds all weird and icky," she said.

"It's beautiful," said Piotr. "Just like someone I know."

"Aw," said Kitty. "Thank you."

"I was talking about Lida," said Piotr.

"Hey!" said Kitty. Piotr laughed.

"I'm just kidding Katya," said Piotr.

They stayed in silence for awhile, until Piotr heard the sounds of heavy, even breathing.

"Katya?" he asked. There was no response. He smiled as he imagined Kitty sleeping with her phone still in her hand.

"I love you dear heart," he said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Yeah, so that's the end of Phone Call. This story didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but that's okay.

So, just to claify...

_--Sweet Revenge_ is a club that Kitty, Rogue and Wanda own.  
--Wanda is pregnant with John's child.  
--Rogue and Remy are (finally) engaged, but not married.  
--Piotr and Kitty have been married for 10 years. They have a 7 year old daughter (Lida) and a 5 year old son (Seth).


End file.
